


Dirty Little Secrets

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Artist!Mickey, Fluff, M/M, Photographer!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both do things neither wants the other to find out about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out very different to my original idea but I like it. A little bit to cheeky, fluffy fun. Everything the boys deserve

Ian tiptoed back into the bedroom, having just returning from his usual morning run. The sun was barely up and Mickey was still sleep. In Ian’s absence the older man had shifted onto his stomach and was now lying diagonally across their bed with his face buried into Ian’s pillow. It was the middle of a scorching summer so they only had a light sheet on their bed and right now it barely covered Mickey’s bare ass. Ian opened the curtain slightly so the room was flooded with the early morning sun and he admired how the light danced off his boyfriend’s pale back and thighs.   
Ian picked up the camera that sat on the chest of draws and put it up to his face, peering at Mickey through the lens as he focused on the nakedness of his body. Ian snapped a few quick photos and smiled as he checked them out. God the man was beautiful. He moved around the room as he continued snapping.   
“What the fuck are you doing Gallagher?” Mickey grumbled without even opening his eyes. Ian was crouched next to the bed, the camera only inches away from Mickey’s face.   
“Go back to sleep baby” Ian murmured. He stood up and placed a small kiss in Mickey’s hair before putting the camera back and stripping down and climbing back into bed.   
“Can you at least close the damn curtain” Mickey grumbled again. Ian laughed but obliged and when he was back in bed Mickey climbed on top of him and buried his face into the light chest hair that had spouted out of nowhere a few years ago. 

~~~~~

Mickey returned home late one night to find Ian already in bed asleep. He flipped the hall light on so he could change his clothes and smiled at the sight of his giant ginger sprawled over their bed like a damn starfish. Ian was completely naked and a little hard but Mickey focused on his face. That beautiful face that at this very moment could not look any more content. Mickey padded over to his side of the bed and fished a sketch book a tin of pencils from between the mattress and bedframe. He settled into the chair in the corner of the room that was usually covered in clothes and flipped the pad open to a clean page. Mickey sketched solidly for almost fifteen minutes before Ian stirred.   
“Come to bed Mick” he mumbled, curling into himself and onto Mickey’s side of the bed.   
“In a minute, gotta shower first” Mickey replied as he stuffed the sketchpad and pencils back into their hiding spot. He placed a soft kiss on Ian’s temple before heading for the bathroom.

~~~~~  
“Mick, I’m doing this with or without you!” Ian called as he marched into their room. Ian had wanted to flip their mattress for weeks but Mickey always come up with some stupid excuse as to why they shouldn’t and Ian had had enough. He was doing it today dammit!   
Ian lifted the mattress from Mickey’s side and spotted what looked like a black sketchpad. It wasn’t unusual to see one lying around the house, what was unusual was this one’s location. Why was Mickey hiding it? Before Ian could grab the sketchpad Mickey came running into the room and leapt onto the mattress causing Ian lose his grip.   
“What’re you hiding?” Ian hissed, trying to get at the sketchpad. Mickey wrestled with Ian, hoping it would be enough to distract his redhead.   
“It’s just fucking private!” Mickey said he pulled Ian onto the bed beside but and tried to gain the upper hand. But it was no use, Ian was bigger and stronger and was soon straddling Mickey, pinning the older man’s hands to his sides with his knees.   
“You’re so full of shit, since when do you not show me what you’re working on?” Ian reached over the older man, deliberately putting his groin in Mickey’s face while he pulled the sketchpad from its hiding spot. Mickey tried struggling against Ian’s hold but Ian just settled back, placed the pad on Mickey’s chest and began flipping through it.   
“Holy shit” Ian whispered as he flipped over more pages. Each and every single drawing was of him. They were mostly portraits, or close-ups of Ian’s face but Ian’s favourite was of him and Yevgeny. It was clearly a few years old, but Yev was sitting on Ian’s lap as Ian read the young boy a book. The detail was incredible; Mickey had managed to capture the moment in such a stunning way.   
“Ian” Mickey whined, startling the redhead from his thoughts. “Get off”  
“Haven’t finished” Ian flipped over the to the next page and instantly went bright red.   
“Oh shit” Mickey muttered. He knew exactly which drawing Ian was looking at. It was a personal favourite because it showed off Ian’s…assets perfectly. But he had never envisaged Ian actually seeing it himself. In the drawing Ian was lying on their bed completely naked, save for a sheet that barely covered his knee. He was asleep but his cock certainly wasn’t. Mickey had spent hours perfecting the veins and curves of Ian’s 9 inches. It even dribbled pre-cum. Ian’s abs and chest were drawn with similar attention to detail.   
“Mick…” Ian started.  
“Please don’t say anything” Mickey begged, trying desperately to wriggle free. “Just give me the pad and I’ll burn it”  
“No Mick, I’m not letting you do that” Ian looked down at Mickey, horrified. “These are amazing, they’re so…detailed”   
“Thanks for not saying anything” Mickey sighed. 

~~~~~  
“Can I move this?” Mickey asked, pointing at Ian’s laptop and camera.   
“Yeah, just be careful and make sure you take the camera with it” Ian replied. He didn’t take too much notice as he cut up some vegies for dinner. He certainly didn’t notice when Mickey stopped and opened a folder with his name on it. And he certainly didn’t notice when Mickey backed up, almost taking the chair with him.   
“What are you looking at?” Ian asked when he finally looked up to see his boyfriend staring at his computer. Then it clicked. “Oh shit”  
“I guess we both have dirty little secrets” Mickey was careful to pick up the camera that was attached to the laptop as he backed down the hall with it.   
“Mick, put it down. Just shut it down” Ian begged, following him.   
“You got to go through my sketchpad, now I get to go through your photo folder” Mickey reasoned, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Ian gave in and sat beside Mickey on their bed as he opened the folder with his name on it and flicked through the photos. They were all candids and the first twenty or so were pretty tame and even included his family and Yev but then there the less tame ones. The ones that made Mickey blush. The ones that might be considers stalkerish if they weren’t a couple. Mickey asleep, naked (similar to Mickey’s drawing of Ian), Mickey in the shower, Mickey just after sex. The list went on.   
“Jesus Christ Gallagher” Mickey breathed, passing the laptop over.   
“They were meant for my eyes only” Ian explained. “No-one else has ever seen them”  
Mickey’s silence was starting to freak Ian out so he closed the computer and put it safely to the side before turning back to his boyfriend. Mickey was on him the second the laptop was out of sight and Ian let out a chuckle of relief.   
“You’re a freak, you know that?” Mickey pushed Ian onto his back and straddled him.   
“You can’t talk!” Ian laughed. He cupped Mickey’s face and kissed him.


End file.
